A Little Understanding
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Cat Noir and Marinette seek comfort in each other, while both of their hearts are broken. :) This was a one shot requested and prompted by pinksakura271. I just filled in the blanks and added a little more conversation. :) Marichat Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story was requested and prompted by pinksakura271. She set up the scene with a lot of the dialogue… I just filled in the blanks. ;) I'm still not back to writing full time on anything other than the OC story I'm working on. I will take requests, if you wish, for one shots. I just can't put them out too fast. :) Thank you for reading and for understanding. You're all amazing and I love this fandom to bits! It means so much to me. :) And one day… I'll finish Bedroom Eyes. I just need to focus on my career for the time being. :)**

Marinette sat in her room working on a pastel pink dress. She sat at her sewing machine with pins between her lips. It had been a long day of dealing with Chloe and not only that, but Adrien had not shown up for their triple date. Well, date for their friends and not them, but it would still feel like a date to her. Even if it was only in her mind. Her saddened eyes fell to the pictures of Adrien, that lined the walls of her bright pink room.

She sighed and Tikki zipped out and cuddled her cheek. "Aww… Marinette. It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I just don't think he'll ever notice me, Tikki. I'm too clumsy. I can't even say one sentence straight around him." She shook her head and let tears fall down her cheeks, while she held her arms close to her sides. "How am I supposed to say how I feel… when I can't even say how are you?"

She walked over to her floor length mirror, pulled at her pink pajama pants, and tugged at the hem of her white spaghetti strap top. "I mean just look at me? Who could love a girl as imperfect as me." She turned to Tikki with a quivering bottom lip and the small red bug sighed at her.

Marinette slumped into her hot pink floral chair and turned on her computer. A collage of Adrien's photos, from past photoshoots, appeared on the background of her computer and she sighed, leaning her chin onto her elbows. "He'll never see me as more than a friend. He said so himself. You heard him, Tikki." She laid her head down on her folded arms and cried.

"Oh… Marinette…." Tikki laid on the top of her head and tried to calm her miraculous holder.

A tap sound came from her round window and Tikki looked over at the sound.

"Purrincess?" A familiar voice was muted by the glass of the window.

Tikki gasped and quickly flew into her hiding spot.

"Purrincess? Marinette?" Cat Noir held his hands up to the glass and peered in. "Are you there? I was hoping we could talk. See- I- Well…." He sighed and his shoulders slumped, as he gently touched the glass with one of his palms.

Marinette sat up straight and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She sniffed and stood up. "Kitty?"

She walked over to the circular window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you been crying?" Cat gave her a concerned look and he caught a tear on his gloved thumb.

"No, no. I- I'm okay." Marinette lied and tried to smile for him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we… maybe… talk on your balcony? I need furresh air." Cat smiled awkwardly at her.

"Of course, Kitty. Just give me a moment." Marinette closed her window and climbed up to her bed, before opening the hatch.

She began to pull herself up and out of the hatch, but Cat Noir caught her hand and helped pull her up. He caught her when her toe got caught on something and she tripped into him. She peered up at him with wide blue doe eyes and parted lips. A blush came to her cheeks and he warmly smiled at her.

Her smiled faded and she pushed away from him, brushing her loose hair behind her right ear. "So… what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" He sat on the short ornate railing and looked down at his boots. "I got stood up today. You see I purrrchased red roses... candles… chocolates… blankets… pillows…. and I even made the most purrrfect pasta dinner. But… she didn't show." His shoulders slumped and he looked away from her with sad forest hued eyes.

"I see." Marinette worried her bottom lip and walked up to the railing beside him. She leaned on it and peered up at the stars. "You know… I was stood up today to. But it wasn't his fault. His- his father tends to not let him out of the house… You see… he-" A tear fell down her cheek again. "I feel so bad that he is kept in that mansion, like some locked songbird. I- I just wish that he could be free." More tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Cat peered at her with saddened emerald eyes. "Ladybug- she-"

Marinette looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah… I kind of got my own hopes up. Even though she said she couldn't come. I- I still believed that she would. I-" He shrugged and gripped the railing. "I kind of got lost in my own purrfect fantasy. I guess it was just one sided." He sadly chuckled and looked over at a saddened Marinette.

"I did too. He probably doesn't even notice me. I mean… look at me. You know what's sad?" Marinette chuckled through her tears. "I can't even say one simple sentence to him without screwing it up. I mean one time…. I took his phone because I left a message calling him hot stuff and I accidently sent it…" She giggled and Cat looked at her with surprised eyes, but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's hard to see someone who doesn't see you for you."

"How do you know he doesn't see you fur you, Purrincess?" Cat inched a bit closer to her and looked at her with curious eyes. "How will you know if you ne-furr gave him a chance to show you?"

"Because… Look at me. I'm not amazing. I'm not perfect. I'm not Ladybug. He loves Ladybug. I overheard his best friend." Marinette slumped to the cement floor. "He loves Ladybug." Her voice became quiet as the realization of the reality of the situation hit her and shattered her heart to pieces.

Chat bit his bottom lip with a saddened expression. "Well, Purrincess, it is hard, but it's worse when you're acting like yourself while wearing a mask and they don't even give you a moment to talk."

Marinette moved closer to him with parted lips and curious blue bell eyes. Ones that reminded him of his lady, but it hurt too much to think about that. So, he shook the thought away from his mind.

"What I mean is…" Cat Noir sighed and slumped his shoulders, while he gripped and ungripped the railing. "What I mean is, I'm myself more as Cat Noir. But... it seems Ladybug doesn't even try to get to know the real me. She never has time and when we do have time… she makes up an excuse to get away furrom me." He shrugged and lightly chuckled, before sighing sadly.

Marinette rubbed the back of her head, letting her hand fall to the back of her neck, while she peered off to the side. "Hey, Cat Noir, if Ladybug can't see how cattastic you are… then I will."

Cat Noir's ears perked up and he smiled at her with a warm smile. Her kind words and pun skills warmed his heart and he felt enveloped in a loving and warm light. "Thanks Purrincess fur cheering up thiss old cat."

He suddenly leaped from the banister and hugged her without thinking. She sighed warmly into his embrace.

 _I can't be myself around Adrien. Yet, my Kitty may not know I can be myself around him right now. Even as crazy, clumsy, Marinette Dupain Cheng. He accepts me for me. I don't have to hide. I can just be me._

"I know you won't believe this, but…" Marinette smiled and he held her to his chest. "I'm really glad that you stopped by tonight. I-" She peered up into his sparkling emerald eyes. "I really needed it tonight."

"Mew too, Marinette." He stroked his claws lightly through her loose dark hair.

She sighed and breathed in the scent of leather and cinnamon. "You smell nice and remind me of home."

Cat Noir chuckled, as he felt her begin to fall asleep in his arms. "I think it's time to put a certain Purrincess to bed."

Marinette yawned and her knees gave way. "I'm not tired. You're tired, kitty." She hummed and smiled, as he caught her in his arms.

He smiled down at her and scooped her legs up, before opening the hatch and dropping down to her bed.

Cat softly laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in. He went to leave, when she grabbed his ankle. "Don't leave." She looked at him through tired eyes and gave him a smile.

"Alright. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He laid down beside her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed a deep sigh. "Thank you, kitty. Fur everything."

He chuckled at how cute she could be when she made puns for him. "Your furry welcome, my Purrincess. Now, get some sleep. I'll stay a little longer…"

He yawned and soon fell asleep with her in his arms and a warmth took over his broken heart.

 **Song I wrote to: Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne**


	2. Extra Scene

**This was requested of me by a Guest. :) Enjoy!**

Marinette stretched her arms over her head and rolled over. When her nose touched something soft that tickled her and smelt like Gabriel brand cologne. She had run out to the store and smelled it when it had come out.

It was familiar and her vision focused, as she rubbed her eyes. She took in the person's messy blonde hair, their white over shirt, and their worn blue jeans. Marinette covered her mouth and fell against the back wall with wide blue eyes.

She watched how his back moved with each steady breath and watched him cuddle her pillow with his cheek. Marinette leaned her back against the wall of photos of him and held her knees to her chest. She worried her bottom lip and watched him sleep.

He stirred and opened his eyes, letting his surroundings focus. The bright pink of the walls and the black bars that surrounded him, made him panic. He peered down and saw that he wasn't Cat Noir anymore.

Adrien slowly turned around to see Marinette. She squeaked and was blushing, as she took in how his blonde hair fell slightly into his eyes in the fashion of her kitty's hair. He brushed his hair back with his hand and it fell back into place.

"Hi." He awkwardly cleared his throat to try and clear out the sound of sleep. "I guess the cats out of the bag."

"I-" Marinette was struck with a panic and she couldn't even think straight.

His vision moved to behind her and he noticed all of the pictures from past photo shoots and from when they had hung out with friends. He instantly blushed and hid slightly in his hair.

"Um… are you hurrie- I mean hungry?" Marinette stumbled with her words and wanted to hit herself in the face for being so dumb. "Are you hungry?"

Adrien chuckled and smiled up at her. "Yes, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment…" His green eyes kept flickering to the photos behind her.

She blinked and squeaked when the realization hit her and she sprung up and ripped the photos from her wall. Adrien smiled warmly at her, sat up, and grabbed her wrist. "It's okay. I'm glad that you're a fan of mine. Actually… I'd rather they all be like you. Honestly."

Marinette's lips parted. "It's not fair that I know what- I mean who you are."

"It's okay. I-" Adrien pulled her into a hug and her heart sped up, while her bluebell eyes widened with shock, his scent overwhelmed her. "I trust you. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have stayed."

Marinette shook her head and pulled away from him. "I wanted you to stop- I mean! Stay!" Marinette covered her mouth and groaned at how bad that sounded.

He touched his bottom lip with his index finger and chuckled with a blush. "So, I only love Ladybug, huh?"

Marinette groaned and quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face.

Adrien chuckled harder and pulled the pillow from her grasp. "Marinette. Look at me."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes that she had clenched tight. Her cheeks felt warm and she found it hard to look him in the eyes.

"You're amazing and a great friend." Adrien smiled warmly at her and watched her cringe at the last word. He waved his hands in front of his face. "Wait. I'm not done."

Marinette slowly peered into his shining green eyes.

"You're creative. You're understanding and you're always there for everyone. You're smart. You can be clumsy and you can be a bit all over the place." Adrien chuckled and bit his bottom lip, while a blush came over his soft cheeks. "But-"

He grazed her cheek with the back of his slender hand. She searched his eyes with shaking blue ones and parted lips.

"You're also the most beautiful girl, I have ever laid eyes on, Bugaboo." Adrien brought his lips close to hers and her eyes flew open wide.

She pushed him back and shook her head. "No, you can't know. We- We can't know who each other are. How last- I mean long?"

"I didn't." Adrien's eyes went wide with shock. "I- you're Ladybug?"

Marinette worried her bottom lip and looked at him with saddened ocean blue eyes.

"You… Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Adrien sat back on his heels with his hands between his knees on the bed. "Huh."

"Is that okay? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with me? Did you want it to be Kagami or Lila or someone else? Does it make you sad? Should I go somewhere el- mmfph." Marinette's heart sped up, but he had interrupted her by grabbing her face and pressing his soft lips to hers in a kiss.

She sighed and fell into him on the bed. Adrien sighed and turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Marinette sighed and clutched at his forearms. He yanked her closer by the small of her back, before he broke the kiss. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "You're better than LB. You're my best friend, Marinette. Who else could be better as Ladybug than someone as kind hearted as you. I'm glad it's you, Purrincess."

Marinette's eyes shook back and forth and tears rimmed her lower lash line.

"Don't cry, Marinette." Adrien brushed a tear from her eye with his thumb.

She clutched his overshirt and buried her face into his shirt, crying. "I don't feel like you should be okay with me being Ladybug, so easily. I'm clumsy and useless as Marinette. I'm not perfect. I'm- I didn't even give you time, as Cat Noir. I- I'm a terrible person."

"Marinette…" Adrien sighed and she heard how his his heart slowed down. "YOU are amazing. Talented. Beautiful. Caring. Creative. You stood up to my father when Chloe stole your hat design. Most would be too afraid to do that. And… I know you're the reason I got to go back to school."

"What?" She pulled away from him in shock. "Your father said he wouldn't tell you."

Adrien chuckled and pointed behind him. Plagg shot out from Tikki's hiding spot.

"A little black cat told me, after many many tins of expensive cheese."

"Because he's evil!" Plagg protested and crossed his arms, as Adrien tossed him a piece of camembert.

Plagg huffed and flew away to be with Tikki.

"I also saw you walk away from the mansion." Adrien shrugged, "And then my father spoke to me about how I could go back to school. Since, I didn't really lose the book. That a certain someone 'borrowed' it." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Tikki said it was important."

"Tikki?" Adrien looked at her with his head tilted to the side like a curious cat.

Marinette giggled at him. "You really are a kitty."

Adrien groaned with a smile and peered at her through heavily lidded eyes.

"She's my kwami." Marinette smiled at him.

"Hello!" Tikki zipped over and hugged his cheek and he laughed.

"Hey." Adrien awkwardly chuckled at the red bug.

"I'll leave you alone." Tikki went back to Plagg and Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Look… I know you heard about how much I love Ladybug. And I seem to have missed our ice cream date. So… would you like to go get breakfast? Just you and me? My treat." Adrien touched her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear with a warm smile.

Marinette got lost in his eyes.

"We can even take a coleslaw." Adrien chuckled at her.

Marinette blushed and slapped him in the chest. He rubbed the spot she had hit him and chuckled. "Ow."

"You're intimidating and attractive and.. Purrfect." Marinette rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh harder. "I can't talk around you. Right. The right way. Dang it! I can never say the right thing around you." She sighed.

He pulled her closer by the small of her back and pressed his lips to hers, before peering into her bluebell eyes lovingly, "Your eyes are the color of my mother's favorite flower, Bluebells."

Marinette blushed and her breath caught. "Blue bells…" She whispered as, his poem materialized inside her mind.

Adrien got lost in her eyes and peered at her lovingly, before he began to whisper poetic words in a calm tone. "Your hair as dark as night… your pretty bluebell eyes… I wonder who you are…" He pressed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath, before he slowly opened his eyes to peer into hers and he touched beneath her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "Beneath that strong disguise." He smirked and kissed her softly on the lips and she sighed into him, as her heart filled with warmth. "Every day we see each other… And I hope that you'll be mine… Together our love could be so true… Please will you be my... girlfriend?"

Marinette gasped and covered her lips with her trembling fingers.

Adrien searched her eyes with a worried expression. "So…. will you accept this crazy cat?"

Marinette yanked him on top of her, he caught his weight on his forearms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, before pulling away. "Yes… yes… a million times… yes!" She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and he chuckled.

"Well, Marinette Dupain Cheng… I believe I owe you breakfast and a million apologies." Adrien chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Apologies?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"For being so dense and not admitting that you were more than a friend." Adrien smiled at her and kissed her once more on the lips, before getting up from her bed. "Shall we?" He held out his slender hand and she smiled at him and took it.

"Just let me get dressed. Stay here." Marinette crawled around him and went down the stairs.

"I can just wait on your balcony." Adrien opened the hatch and crawled up and out of her room.

She watched the door shut and once it did, she screamed and danced around her room, giddy with excitement. She grabbed the framed picture of him and fell onto her chaise lounge with blushing cheeks. "Adrien Agreste… my boyfriend. EEEEE! My kitty!"

Adrien chuckled and shook his head, as he heard his girlfriend giggling below.

"Well, looks like you have a girlfriend, kid. Finally!" Plagg tossed a piece of cheese into his mouth with a grossed out expression.

Adrien gasped and gripped the railing, while he looked away with a blush. "A- a girlfriend..." He smiled warmly at the thought of being loved and truly loved by someone, as amazing as Marinette, his lady.

"Ready!" Marinette called out from behind him and he turned around to see her standing in an A-Line pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and the straps wrapped around her neck and tied. She did a little spin, letting the skirt flare out around her with a blush.

His mouth fell open and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I made it." Marinette bit her bottom lip and held her hands behind her back, while she rocked on her heels.

Adrien walked up to her and spun her around, before catching her and leaning her back into a soft kiss. Her arms draped around his neck and she smiled into his kiss. He broke it and peered into her eyes, lovingly. "You're absolutely purrfect, Purrincess. Just the way you are."

Marinette sighed and kissed him again with a smile.

 **Song I wrote this to: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**


	3. Another Scene :)

**Note: Because it was requested that I continue a little more... ;) haha Thank you for reading, favoriting and reviewing this requested story.**

Marinette sat in a cafe with Adrien and worried her hands in her lap. "I… I can't afford anything on this menu."

Adrien chuckled and smiled at her. "I said it was my treat. Order anything you'd like, Marinette."

"I-" She blushed and looked the menu over. She tapped her bottom lip and scanned the list of dishes for the cheapest one.

Adrien smiled warmly and set his menu down. He reached across the table and touched her chin. "You look pawsitively adorable when you blush." He brushed his lips against hers and her cheeks turned redder.

She giggled and peered away slightly. "Okay. I think I have it."

He smirked and nodded, returning to his own menu. "So, do I."

The waiter swung by and she ordered a croissant with English Breakfast Tea. Adrien ordered the same as her with a warm model smile. He winked at her and her knees shook.

 _Love Song_ by Taylor Swift began to play over the sound system and they suddenly locked eyes. Adrien chuckled, grabbed the back of his neck, blushed, and he looked away from her.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and looked down at her lap, with her shoulders drawn up. "Look I- I wanted to apologize. For everything. I didn't give you a chance and I should have. I should have given my kitty a chance."

Adrien suddenly peered at her in shock. "You- you don't have to be sorry. We're together now. That's all that matters."

"But I hurt you. I hurt you by not showing up to that beautiful dinner you had planned. You tried so hard, and I ruined it." She peered away, before meeting his shimmering forest green eyes. "I should have come around. I should have had more faith in the fact that you actually… loved Ladybug. I mean…" She whispered across the table. "Me."

"Marinette…" Adrien sighed and took her hands into his. "We're older… Yeah, it took a while… but… you're here and I'm here… It's in the past. I'll be okay and you'll be okay. Everything is fine now." He kissed the backs of her hands, along her knuckles. "And I have the most beautiful princess, across the table furrom me, at a fancy cafe and I couldn't be more happier. "

Marinette giggled and gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss from across the table. Adrien closed his eyes into the kiss and caught the water glasses, as they were about to tip over and spill.

She broke the kiss and giggled. "Oops… Sorry."

"It's okay. I have Chat-like reflexes, bugaboo." Adrien winked at her with a smirk and she giggled.

"You're amazing…" Marinette sighed with a blush.

He got lost in her eyes with a dreamy expression, as she released his shirt. He fell back into his chair and the waiter placed their food in front of them.

"Anything else I could get you?" The waiter filled their waters.

"No thank you." Adrien and Marinette spoke in unison, never letting their eyes leave one another.

The waiter smiled, nodded, and walked away.

Adrien reached for the cream at the same time as Marinette. Their hands touched and electricity bounced between their fingertips.

"Sorry." They spoke in unison and giggled.

"Ladies first." Adrien gestured towards the small white pitcher of cream.

She smiled and took it, pouring some into her tea. She set it down in front of him and he smiled at her, before he put a little into his cup.

"So… where do we go from here?" Marinette took a bite of her croissant.

"Well… should we tell your parents about us?" Adrien smiled and took a sip of his tea, after he swirled it in his hand.

"M-my p-p-parents?" Marinette was taken aback and she nearly spilt her tea.

Adrien set his cup down and suddenly put his hands around hers to steady them. "Yes. Don't spill your tea." He chuckled and helped her to set the cup down.

"Yes. I guess w-we c-could- I mean... sh-should." Marinette cleared her throat and brushed a loose strand behind her ear.

"Would you like to do that another day? I mean would it be easier if we waited a little while?" He brushed his hair back with a nervous chuckle, before tugging on the silver ring on his right hand.

"Y-yes. I would like that very much." Marinette awkwardly giggled.

She went to take a sip of her tea when Adrien spoke with his arms across his chest. "I mean they probably already know I stop by…" He shrugged with a confident expression.

She spit out her tea and he laughed hysterically. He waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm kissing- I mean-" He covered his mouth. "Kidding. I'm kidding."

Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles at how he had messed up his wording.

Adrien groaned, rolled his eyes, and covered them with his hands, while he blushed. Marinette calmed down a bit, touched his hands, and pulled them from his face.

"You're cute." She kissed him on the tip of his nose and he warmly smiled, stealing a kiss from her.

"You're rubbing off on me, m'Lady." Adrien smirked and looked into her eyes, before rubbing his nose against hers. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

She sighed and peered into his eyes, as she giggled at him.

"How would you like to go to an arcade I found the other day with Nino?" Adrien smirked at her, taking another bite of his food.

"I'd love that. Sounds f-fun." Marinette smiled and took another bite of her croissant.

"It's settled them." Adrien smiled and kept eating and sipping his tea.

It didn't take them long to finish up their breakfast and for him to pay the waiter with a heavy black credit card.

Marinette had been shocked by how the card had sounded, as he had tossed it onto the black tray.

"I hate this thing." Adrien sighed and signed the receipt when it had gotten back to the table.

"Is it really as heavy as it sounded?" She peered at him with wide curious bluebell eyes.

Adrien smirked and softly chuckled. "Wanna feel?" He held his black card out between his index and middle finger with a dangerous expression.

Marinette peered at him and took it from his fingers. It was cool to the touch and, as heavy as, a television remote. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

Adrien chuckled. "I told you."

She handed it back to him. "I didn't know cards could weight so much."

"The limit is ridiculous on it too…" Adrien sighed and put it back into his wallet. "So much for appearing like a normal teenager." He mumbled under his breath.

Marinette giggled at him with her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've never seen you complain or flaunt your money." Marinette saw his expression change to one of worry and she suddenly felt bad. "I- I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." He smiled warmly at her. "I don't usually talk about it. It's not something that I care about, really." He stood up from his chair and held out his hand for her. "Ready to go?"

Marinette smiled at him with a blush and nodded. She took his hand and they made their way out of the cafe.

They walked down the block beside one another for a few blocks, before he brushed his pinky finger against hers.

She bit her bottom lip and peered down at her feet, before letting her pinky lock around his. He slowly intertwined each finger with hers and looked over at her. She smiled at him with a blush and he chuckled at her.

"I really enjoyed our breakfast together. We should do it again." Adrien sighed and swung their hands between them, while they walked.

"Me too." Marinette giggled and followed him to the arcade.

They walked inside and Adrien let go of her hand. He walked over and put his card into an atm. He tapped the screen and euros came out.

Marinette watched him walk back towards her. He counted out the euros under his breath.

"I could have paid for the arcade." Marinette blushed, as he held her hand in his, filling her palm with half of the euros.

"What do you want to play?" Adrien ignored her with a smile.

Marinette smiled and looked around them at all of the games. Her eyes caught the dance game in the far corner. He followed her gaze, pocketed his euros, and yanked her to the dance arcade machine. She lost her voice, as he pulled her. The room filled with a void of pink and her cheeks darkened to the shade of roses.

He put euros into each slot and pushed the button to signal that he was ready. He smirked over at her. She threw her euros into her pocket and she pushed the button to say she was ready.

Adrien picked the song _Hello Kitty_ by Avril Lavigne. He smirked and began to hit every arrow perfectly with his feet. Marinette giggled and tried to keep up with him. They moved in unison and held hands at points, while their feet moved to the beat. She swayed her hips at moments and he chuckled at her. He suddenly leaped up and did a handstand with one hand to hit the up arrow and she stomped around in a circle to the beat, hitting every arrow, as it slid up the screen. He jumped back onto his feet and continued to stomp out the song with her. They laughed and breathed hard, as they stepped with the beat, as it rose, before it dropped. Adrien dropped down and did a flare, hitting each arrow, perfectly. Marinette watched him in shock, as she missed a few of her own. He sprang back up and kept dancing to the song.

The song ended and he brushed his hair back with his hand. "What?" He panted and smiled at her with heavily lidded eyes.

Marinette stared at him with parted lips. "I- I didn't know you could actually do that. I thought it was the- ya know… suit."

Adrien panted more and laughed. "I had a lot of free time in my room. I also own this game."

"Oh, right. I saw it. That one time I- yeah." Marinette awkwardly giggled.

"Wanna play again? You pick the song this time?" Adrien smiled at her.

"Sure." Marinette giggled and put in her own euros. "But this time… I'll show you how it's done."

Adrien smirked at her and shook his head. He stretched his arms out in front of him and rolled his neck on his shoulders, taking a wide stance. "Bring it." he winked at her and she nearly tripped. He caught her by her upper arms and chuckled. "You okay?"

"I- I'm fine." She pouted, cleared her throat and backed up from him. She got ready to dance and she peered over at him with a smile.

He laughed at her and focused as, _Crossing Field_ from Sword Art Online played.

Adrien suddenly peered at her with surprised eyes. She began to dance and she looked over at him with a giggle. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just didn't think you knew this song or the show?" Adrien finally let the words tumble from his lips.

"I'm full of surprises." Marinette smirked at him and he chuckled at her.

She kept up with the song, opening and closing her hands next to her face. She suddenly stomped on the right arrow with one foot, while the other went back behind her. She winked and held her fingers in a victory sign beside her face, with a cute expression.

His lips parted and he nearly tripped, missing an arrow.

"You missed, Adrien. Keep up." Marinette suddenly bounced from one arrow to the next, and her skirt rose up and swung around her.

She looked like one of the girls from his favorite anime and he got lost in her movements. She winked at him again and bounced around with her knees bent, while she put her hands up on her head like ears and mewed.

"Now, I know you're teasing me." Adrien tried to keep up, but she was distracting him with her moves.

"I don't know what you mean." Marinette moved her feet to the beat and swung her hips to the song, while she stomped out the combinations.

Adrien shook his head and smirked, as he worked hard to finish the song with her.

Marinette pressed her palms to her thighs, once the song was over and she panted.

She stood up and smiled at him. He suddenly spun her into him and touched her cheek. Her eyes went wide and she peered into his green eyes with wonder.

"You're amazing, Marinette. Truly amazing." Adrien brushed her lips with his.

She tangled her hands into his hair and he deepened the kiss.

 **Songs:**

 **Love Song by Taylor Swift**

 **Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne**

 **Crossing Road by Lisa from Sword Art Online**


	4. and more

Adrien played with his silver ring on his right ring finger. He twirled it around and around and tugged on it nervously. Marinette giggled at him and yanked him inside of the bakery.

"Mom… papa… I'm home…" Marinette walked up to them with a smile.

Adrien smiled his model smile and held his hands behind his back.

"How was school?" Sabine smiled warmly at Marinette, while she kissed her cheeks.

"It was okay… same old same old…" Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You'll figure it out." Sabine rubbed the top of her head and Marinette giggled.

"Oh, this is Adrien. You remember him, from the mecha strike tournament?" Marinette smiled and nervously looked behind her at Adrien.

He was standing with perfect posture and his arm was in his hand. "Hello, again."

"Come in, dear. Come in!" Sabine smiled warmly at him and he stepped more into the bakery.

Tom walked over and gave Marinette a warm hug, before coming around and lifting Adrien into a giant embrace. "How are you?"

Adrien chuckled, as Tom put him back down onto the ground. "I'm good, how are you?"

"We're great! Just busy with tons of orders." Tom smiled and rushed back to grab the tray of macarons.

"Can we help?" Marinette smiled at her parents, before looking back at Adrien. "I mean… if you d-don't m-mind?"

Adrien smiled at her and nodded, before looking at her parents. "What can I do?"

"I have about three dozen more of these to bake. Would you like to help bake them?" Tom stacked the macarons into a display that sat on a table.

"We would love to." Marinette answered for a nervous Adrien.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Sabine smiled warmly and handed change back to a customer.

"No problem, mom." Marinette smiled and began to walk into the kitchen.

Adrien followed her and whispered into her ear. "I don't know how to bake anything."

"Don't worry… I'll teach you." Marinette smiled at him over her shoulder and he relaxed.

"I'll gladly be your padawan." Adrien smirked and watched her tie a pink apron around her hips.

"Did you just use a word from Star Wars?" Marinette burst out laughing, while she held out a black apron to him.

Adrien blushed. "You don't like Star Wars?"

"I mean… yes…. I'll be your master, younge one." Marinette giggled and he blushed harder with a chuckle.

"Oh gosh. We're quite the pair." Adrien laughed harder. "I can't believe I said that to you."

"I can't believe I said that to you." Marinette set a giant mixing bowl on the work table. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Adrien smiled at her.

"Just don't turn into Darth Vader on me." Marinette smirked and he rolled his eyes. "This Padme would be broken."

"Oh goodness gracious." Adrien burst out laughing and waited for her instruction.

"Okay, I'm done." Marinette giggled and then shook her finger at him. "You started this though."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I did." Adrien laughed. "So, what's first?"

Marinette smiled at him and set the ingredients out around the two of them. "First, measure out the almond flour and pour that into this bowl." She slid a mixing bowl over to him.

He smiled and began to tip the flour into a bowl. She suddenly tapped the bottom of the container of flour and it sent up a cloud of flour in his face. He was suddenly dusted in the powder.

"Hey…" Adrien laughed and coated a hand in flour before pressing a perfect stamp of his hand on her shirt.

"Ah! How rude…" Marinette feigned irritation and he shrugged, before looking at her with a challenging expression.

He then added the rest of the ingredients to the bowl. He began to mix it, before Marinette stuck her finger into the batter. She looked at it on her finger, before smirking and poking him in the nose with it.

Adrien went cross eyed trying to look at the smudge of batter on his nose. He giggled and took some on his own hand, before sticking it on her nose.

Marinette giggled and coated her hands in flour and pressed them to his chest, leaving handprints, before sticking her tongue out and Adrien bit hit bottom lip with a smirk.

He dipped his own hands into the flour and looked at her through his messy blonde hair. "Oh, it's so on!"

He began to chance a giggling Marinette around the kitchen with his hands in front of him, ready to pounce. She ran around screaming from him, leaping over counters, and boxes of ingredients. He laughed and suddenly ran the opposite way and she ran into him. He touched her cheeks with his flour coated hands and pressed his lips to hers. She held his wrists, as he deepened the kiss. She sighed against him and he smirked, as he broke the kiss. His hands slid down, leaving white prints behind on her face.

"Boop." Marinette giggled and pressed her floured fingertip on his forehead, before running back to the bowl, that sat on the counter.

Adrien burst out laughing, before catching her around the waist. "You're too cute, Marinette Dupain Cheng."

She giggled in his embrace and held her arms with her hands. "We should get back to this."

"Yes. We should." Adrien let her go and she filled a pastry bag with a tip.

"Then, we just make small circles of batter on this tray, before putting them into the oven." Marinette smiled and began to pipe small circles onto the tray. "Wanna try?" She lifted the bag and smiled at him.

"Sure." Adrien smiled at her and took it from her hands. He slowly flicked his wrist, making a circle of the sweet concoction.

"Goo- I mean good." Marinette blushed and he chuckled at her.

"I mean it does look like goo right now." Adrien laughed and she slapped him on the bicep. "Ow." He winked at her and laughed harder.

"You made fun of me." Marinette giggled and took the pastry bag from him, finishing the job. "Would you like to put them in the oven for me?"

"I would love to." Adrien took a pair of oven mitts, that she had handed him and took them over to the giant ovens.

"How are they coming along?" Tom walked into the kitchen to find flour everywhere, including all over the two teenagers. "I see you two were having fun."

Marinette blushed with a giggle and rubbed the back of her head, nervously.

"We're sorry. We'll clean it up." Adrien looked away, feeling guilty, like he was in a lot of trouble.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. We have flour fights all the time, here. It's part of the fun in baking. I'd go insane if I didn't have epic fights with my girls." Tom chuckled and warmly smiled at an upset Adrien.

"What?" Adrien was taken aback by her father's comment.

"It's a regular friday night." Marinette smiled from her father to Adrien and he relaxed with a chuckle.

Tom carried a tray of fresh macarons out to the sales floor.

"You're family is amazing, Marinette. I wish my family was like yours." Adrien smiled at her and she giggled.

"One day you will." Marinette covered her mouth at her outburst and his mouth fell open, before he looked slightly down with a warm smile and a blush. "I- I didn't mean… with me? I mean you could have kids with me. But I just meant that you would one day. Have an amazing family. The kids would be beautiful. I mean- not that you would have ugly kids. I just-" Marinette rolled her eyes and wanted to fall into the ground.

"Marinette?" Adrien was suddenly close to her with his hand on the countertop. He put his hands on her cheeks. "Stop talking and kiss me." He pressed his lips to hers again and she squeaked, as he set her on the countertop.

He pulled away from her and peered up into her curious bluebell eyes. "I would love to have kids with you one day. I can see them running around in our kitchen now. Flour everywhere." He chuckled and she giggled nervously.

"Sounds messy." Marinette giggled and sighed, getting lost in the thought of their three kids. "Emma, Hugo… Louis…"

"What?" Adrien chuckled at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did I say that out loud?" She covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide.

"Are those names? Three?" Adrien looked at her surprised.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded. He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips again. "Three kittens." His mind wandered to how she would be as a mother and it made him smile. His heart became warm and he sighed into the thought. "You'd be a great mother."

Marinette covered her lips and gasped at his compliment.

"I mean… not now. I mean you would be now too… But it's not something I want to do right now… oh gosh." Adrien slapped himself in the forehead and Marinette began to giggle.

She pat his shoulder with her hand. "It's okay. I get it."

Adrien blushed and helped her down off of the counter. "I think those macarons are ready to fill."

"You're right." Marinette jumped down and ran over to the oven.

Once they were cooled, filled, and assembled, and put out on display… they fell onto the couch upstairs, tired.

"That was fun." Adrien smiled and leaned back into the cushions.

"It was. Thank you for helping." Marinette smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you two." Sabine smiled at them with a knowing expression.

Adrien straightened up and scooted away from Marinette a bit.

"It's fine." Sabine giggled behind her hand, after setting down cups of tea. "I know your love my daughter."

"Mom…" Marinette cringed and looked over at a surprised Adrien.

"Moms and dads have a way of knowing things, dear." Sabine smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"May I date your daughter?" Adrien burst out and Tom and Sabine laughed.

"Of course." Sabine smiled at him.

"We thought you'd never date her." Tom shrugged and Sabine hit him in the arm. He chuckled at his wife.

"Well… he's not wrong." Sabine shrugged.

"Mom… papa…" Marinette warned with irritation in her voice.

Adrien burst out laughing, holding his stomach, falling back into the couch.

Marinette looked over at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna go play games in my room."

"Okay, have fun." Tom and Sabine spoke in unison, while the two teens got up.

They watched them walk up the stairs. "Awww…." Sabine and Tom leaned into one another and watched the two kids, lovingly.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **I'm Yours by Alessia Cara**


End file.
